wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Paladin AoE grinding
Paladins who have specced into the protection talent tree have a unique ability to do area of effect (or AoE) attacks against attackers while surviving attacks from several enemies. Paladins can obtain experience and money very quickly this way. The only other class that can AoE grind is a frost mage, but Paladins can AoE grind more safely than a mage. Information given here is also useful in power leveling other characters, though with a far larger number of mobs at a lower level. Talents Don't even think about AoE grinding before level 20. Consecrate and Retribution Aura let you start. It's recommended that you wait until level 30 when you can spec Blessing of Sanctuary before you begin practicing AoE grinding, and even then you should start small with 2 or 3 mobs until you have 5/5 Reckoning. Here is the build progression you should follow if you intend to solo AoE grind, without grouping: Level 40: 0/31/0 Level 45: 0/36/0 Level 50: 0/41/0 Level 55: 0/43/3 Level 60: 0/43/8 Level 65: 0/43/13 Level 70: 0/43/18 If you choose to occasionally tank instances for gear as you level, you may prefer a build more suited to a tanking role. Blessing of Kings, Precision, and Avenger's Shield are staples of the Paladin Tank. Here's what this build would look like: Level 30: 0/21/0 Level 40: 0/31/0 Level 50: 0/41/0 Level 70: 0/44/17 The advantage of this build is that it allows you to progress as a tank and an AoE grinder without ever needing a respec; for the casual player, this may be the best build for Paladin AoE grinding. Gear You should try to get items with as much stamina, intellect, and defense as you can. Some nice items to look out for while you level are: 11 : Very good low level 1 hander. can be done as low as level 11 however higher level help will be required as the quest calls for the death of several lvl 20 elites from Wailing Caverns. 16 : A little bit of almost every stat. 18 : +8 Stamina. A lot for such a low level ring obtainable around level 20+ 26 : Nice stats(+6 str, +6 stam), can be acquired as low as lvl 26 though a higher level player will be required as the quest requires finding a book in the Library of Scarlet Monastery. 28 : This is an ideal shield until you go to Scarlet Monastery. The proc is great and procs off any physical hit done to you. 30 or : drops from Gnomeregan, and leads to the quests to make these +9 stamina rings. 32 : +10 stamina. Obtainable from a level 37 quest in Razorfen Downs. 33 : Only +4 stamina on this weapon, however the other stats are nice too and it has an ideal speed. Although I feel that this weapon could easily be replaced with a green item with higher stamina. Horde only. 34 : +9 stamina. Nice speed. Alliance only. 37 : High stamina count makes this a great shoulder item until plate. 39 : This is the shield you should aim for after Thermaplugg’s Central Core. It has the key stats you should be looking for: stamina and armour. 39 Will go off a lot, and lets you hit with +25 extra Str and Stam. This is best for AoE Grinding Pallies! 40 : More great stats, and the looks are great if you are female. 40 : Great helm and you should aim at getting this as soon as possible. 42 : Fast speed, and chance for extra attacks. 44 45 : Extra attacks are good! 45 : Great plate shoulders and a brilliant upgrade from Herod’s Shoulder. 46 Does decent damage to everyone in front of you. 46 : Great shoulders again. You can debate whether you want the agility from these or the spirit from Big Bad Pauldrons. At the end of the day, these might cost you gold to get whereas Big Bad Pauldrons have a nice droprate. 47 Gives you a shield that will save you some health about 1/50 hits. Which will happen pretty frequently when fighting a lot of enemies. 48 : Unusual shield for having Int and mana regen. These are things you will need. Get it if you can. 49 : See it cheap on the AH? Grab it. High stamina and armour make this an upgrade from . 52 : BoE crafted item. 52 53 53 54 54 54 54 : Expensive but has both a lifestealing and AOE flamestrike effect, along with terrific armor and block. Very effective for grinding in the 50's. 55 57 60 60 Engineering : Incredible damage and ultrafast grinding. Higher than average repair cost. At 0/120 it will cost 2g20s to repair. 62 : The proc is a very nice DoT whenever you block and only requires grinding to Honored reputation with the Sporeggar and 15 glowcaps to purchase. 70 is a great option if your looking for better, faster heals. Requires revered reputation in Lower City. 70 Absolutely, hands down BEST Aoe tanking trinket you can get! It will easily double the number of mobs you can take on at once. In fact, the more hitting you, the more effective it is. If you're serious about AOE grinding, get this as soon as you can. Shield Spikes Shield spikes! You can't AoE grind without shield spikes. The materials for Thorium spikes are pretty cheap, but the recipe is rare. Ask around in trade channel - if you can't get a Thorium spike, go for a Mithril one - most blacksmiths will know it. As of patch 2.4.2, you no longer need a blacksmith to attach a shield spike; just grab one on the AH and slap it on! Where to Grind Now that you have a nice little aoe paladin, you can at last start to grind. There are some good and some bad spots from grinding, so I make a list of my favorites here 30-31 Hillsbrad Foothills Dun Garok Dwarves *''Watch out for the Priests and Rifleman!'' 30-32 Duskwood Nightbane Vile Fang 31-33 Arathi Highlands Syndicate Highwayman, Syndicate Mercenary, Syndicate Pathstalkers *''The pathstalkers have a ranged attack making them troublesome, after they run they attack at range. You will have to move to put them back into melee distance.'' 32-34 Desolace Sargeron Hatefury Satyrs *''They are spread out making this a difficult area to grind.'' 33-38 Arathi Highlands Hammerfall Peons and Hammerfall Grunts at the Go'Shek Farm *''Hammerfall Grunts will cast corruption which must be cleansed.'' 35-38 Dustwallow Marsh Murlocs 40-42 Badlands Earth elementals, Troggs 41-43 Swamp of Sorrows Murlocs *''Note: The Marsh Inkspewers cast a debuff that lowers your chance to hit by 50%, negating Reckoning and more or less nullifying any HP/mana regen from seals/judgements. The Marsh Oracles are casters that ignore your avoidance and mitigation. There is also a lvl 50 caster roaming in here.'' 43-48 Zul'Farrak Scarab *''If you run this instance, ask politely for lead when it is finished; when everyone has left the instance, feel free to grind the scarabs pit for some easy xp on your way out. They have low HP and a good chance of dropping uncommons, rares, and even the occasional epic.'' 45-48 Tanaris Southsea Pirates *''Some of the pirates use ranged weapons and will need to be pulled into the houses or around them. The swashbucklers and the dock workers are all melee, however they disarm.'' 45-48 Feralas Feral Scar Yetis *''Loads in and around the caves. Many enrage, but all are fairly squishy.'' 46-48 Tanaris Ogres 48-50 Blasted Lands Nethergarde Miners 48-51 Tanaris Thistleshrubs 48-50 Un'Goro Crater Marshlands Raptors 48-51 Felwood Deadwood Village Deadwood Furbolgs *''While they have a lot of ranged/healer mobs, and a nasty -50% healing debuff, there are a lot of them in a very small area and they're quite squishy.'' 50-54 Western Plaguelands - Sorrow Hill Skeletal Flayers and Slavering Ghouls 52-56 Felwood - Jadefire Run Jadefire Satyrs *''Usually grouped in 4s or 5s with one caster. Very squishy, and they drop Felcloth which sells fairly well on the AH.'' 52-56 Felwood - Irontree Cavern Warpwood Treants 54-59 Western Plaguelands - Dalson's Tears Blighted Zombies, Rotting Cadavers and Skeletal Terrors *''Excellent for large pulls, however they have two diseases: a DoT, and a -40 Str/Sta debuff, which are usually cast too often to dispel.'' 54-60 Felwood - Felpaw Village Deadwood Furbolgs *''Mostly melee with the occasional shaman. Fairly squishy, and good for Timbermaw rep if you want it.'' 54-58 Western Plaguelands - Northridge Lumber Camp Scarlet Lumberjacks *''Watch out for the lvl 59 Commander'' 58-62 Hellfire Peninsula - Expedition Armory Long row of Unyielding Footmen 68-70 Blade's Edge Mountains - Death's Door Demons 70 Shadowmoon Valley Demon Hunter Supplicant Look for areas with few ranged attackers or casters. Look for dual-wielding humanoids if possible. Their faster attack rates will produce more Reckoning procs, hence more Seal of Light healing off the extra hits. Mobs that flee are also a plus, as they will continue to bring more mobs to the fight, allowing the fight to go on longer without having to repull. Strategy *Retribution Aura *Righteous Fury *Blessing of Sanctuary *Seal of Light or Seal of Wisdom *Aggro 4-10 mobs (five or six is usually best) *Consecration *Holy Shield Be sure you are attacking something at all times! If a mob runs, attack another target until it returns. Keep all buffs up at all times. Use Consecrate and Seal of Wisdomuntil you run out of mana. Often, it's a good idea to begin by using Seal of Wisdom, Judgement, Seal of Light (or the other way around); while the mob may die fairly quickly, it will keep you regenerating for a little bit at the beginning of the fight. After that, just keep one or the other up. If your health drops down to 5% or less, bubble and use a bandage or Holy Light to get your health up. At level 50, you get Holy Wrath, which is a difficult spell to use while AoE grinding (a 2-sec cast can seem like forever, even with Concentration Aura) but can be devastating to undead and demons when used right. A good time to use it is in the last two seconds of your bubble (don't bubble just to use it!). After level 50, try to find areas with undead or demons (not too hard until 62 or so) so that you can use all of a paladin's anti-undead abilities. Because of its 2-sec cast time, Turn Undead may only be useful when you are down to one or two mobs, and you'd like them to run and pick up some more. Reference Category:Guides Category:Paladins